1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front end suspension assembly, for a vehicle and more specifically to a reinforced suspension assembly that allows easy access to the steering mechanism in the event repairs are necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A front steering mechanism for a vehicle is known from Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 59-165268 filed on Apr. 21, 1983, and laid open to the public on Nov. 6, 1984. As disclosed in this Japanese Utility Model Application, the front steering mechanism includes a housing mounted on a portion of the front end suspension assembly of the vehicle by a clamp member. The front end suspension assembly, in turn, is mounted on a front frame member. This is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. As illustrated, the suspension assembly comprises an L-shaped suspension support member 3 including a box-like transverse member 1 and a longitudinal member 2. A pair of rubber mounts 8, to restrain vibration connect member 2 with and below a longitudinal beam 9 of the vehicle frame. Suspension lower arm 4 is swingably connected at one end by rubber mount R1 with the longitudinal member 2 to allow pivoting in the vertical direction. The other end of arm 4 is connected with a wheel support member 5 through a joint member 6. An assist link 7 is connected at one end with the longitudinal member 2 by a conventional mount R2 and at its other end with a middle portion of the suspension lower arm 4. Steering housing 12 having a conventional steering gear mechanism within it is mounted on a vertical surface 1a of the suspension support member 3 by a C clamp member 14 bolted top and bottom by bolts 13. The steering gear mechanism moves transversely a tie rod 10 connected with a knuckle arm 5a. In this conventional front suspension assembly as described above, the area of the vertical surface 1a of the suspension support member 3 is relatively small, and, therefore it is difficult to mount the housing member 12 on this vertical surface 1a. Moreover, it is difficult to detach the housing member 12 from the suspension support member 3 because of the low clearance, see in this regard the location of the engine lower surface relative to the transverse member 1 (FIG. 8). The working space available for detaching the bolts 13 from the vertical surface la is small or narrow. Accordingly, whenever it is necessary to repair the steering mechanism, one must first detach the suspension support member 3 from the side frame 9 of the body, in order to gain access to and repair the steering mechanism. A large-scale work or major job must be undertaken resulting in a large and undesirable repair bill to the owner of the vehicle.